


Dragons and Princesses

by njckle



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Makeouts, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njckle/pseuds/njckle
Summary: If dragons were better kissers than princes, then why did the princess ever want to leave?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Dragons and Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. If you wanna see your faves in a relationship, you gotta take matters into your own hands.

Lucy knows about romance.

She’s an aspiring writer, a hopeless romantic and occasional matchmaker for her friends. She’s read countless books in the genre, absorbed every little trope and cliche until she’s memorized the basic plot of every classic novel, can spot a plot point a mile away.

She’s gone on a lot of dates with a bunch of different guys, giving a kiss or two away when she felt like it, noticed the signs of possible boyfriends and duds alike and acted accordingly. She’s wanted and has been wanted in return. And, now that she’s found the right guy, applying all she knows into her personal life shouldn’t be so hard.

Except Natsu never makes anything easy.

“Why do people do it anyway?” Natsu asks, unaware of her attempts to get personal despite her telling him plainly for the past half hour. 

Lucy sighs. “It’s supposed to be romantic.”

They’re sitting across from one another on her bed. With no mission until the next day, Lucy had taken advantage of the free time to cajole her clueless boyfriend into what she labeled as ‘Romance 101.’ Thankfully, she’d managed to convince Happy he wanted to spend the day with Charlie; the Celestial King must’ve been watching over her because the female cat had agreed easily, no convincing necessary.

If only her stupid partner stopped being so difficult and  _ get this show on the road already _ .

She’d dolled herself up a little to help her chances, but, like always, it doesn’t mean squat to Natsu. She should’ve guessed, what with how he’s already seen what she had to offer, vice versa, that no amount of temptation would work. If it did, then she would’ve worn the queen’s dress, kissed him senseless like she wanted, and waited for the moment he realized he was an idiot for letting a beautiful woman such as herself want for anything. 

“Don’t you want to kiss me?” she finally demands.

At that, Natsu’s mouth closes with an audible  _ click _ , looking at everything but her. He never did like to talk about his feelings and even Lucy being blunt for his sake could shut him up, which posed a problem for her.

“Do you want me to explain it?” she offers. For as long as she’s known him, he’d never given any inclination that he’d been interested in another woman, Lisanna filling in the gaps of their childhood solidifying what she already knew. Natsu was as inexperienced as they came.

He crosses his arms. “I know about that stuff,” he says, blushing.

Lucy raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Of course. I see Gajeel and Levi do it all the time.”

She gasps and grabs a pillow. “You pervert!”

Natsu clamps his hand around her wrist to stop her from throwing it. “Not on purpose! They’re always doing where everyone can see! Besides, that iron bastard is always bragging to anyone that’ll listen!”

Lucy takes his word and tosses the pillow with the rest at the head of her bed. “I won’t make you do that, you know.” She sighs when he doesn’t answer and scoots closer so that their knees are touching. “How about we try and then you can decide whether or not you want to do it again. Does that sound fair?”

Natsu shrugs. “I guess…”

That’s as much as an invitation as she’ll get, so Lucy fixes herself up, slipping her hair over her shoulder and adjusting her shirt. Natsu stares at her and she quits while she’s ahead, leaning forward and waiting expectantly.

He leans in until they’re a hair's breadth away, determined and focused solely on her, and it’s kind of hilarious that he’s treating this so seriously, like this is some training he has to master. Lucy tries and fails not being smitten by him (he does so much to make her happy whether or not he fully understands it and this is no exception) and decides to offer him an olive branch. She closes the last of the space and gently presses her mouth to his without fanfare.

Kissing Natsu is…surprising. His lips are chapped and his breath smells like his lunch, but there’s a hint of something that Lucy can’t quite pinpoint, spicy like the taste of cinnamon. She chases it without meaning to and, when it’s over too quickly, she dives back in for another taste to get a little more clarity on the subject.

What’s supposed to be a small test of the waters, turns into something more. Natsu doesn’t pull away, so Lucy figures she’s in the clear to keep going; so she does. She angles her head to kiss him better, swallowing all of the little sounds he makes. 

Before long his hands reach for her hips, tugging her closer, and Lucy forgoes any kind of propriety in favor of climbing into his lap. A low rumble from his chest has her sliding her hands into his hair, dragging her nails along his scalp until he’s all but purring. A small part of Lucy wonder how much dragonslayers take from their parents besides magic while the more dominant part is more focused on familiarizing the feel of his mouth. 

Nothing about this is rushed, more casual and comfortable than anything Lucy’s ever done, and, for a man who doesn’t take defeat well, Natsu’s completely compliant under her. He’s warm, the heat of his hands relaxing every part of her he touches, and Lucy settles against him like it’s second nature. She sighs when his hand slides further under her shirt, lingering at the skin below the clasp of her bra.

It really has been too long since she’s done something like this.

“You’re good at this.” At the thought she pulls back and squints at him accusingly. “How are you good at this?”

Natsu blinks up at her, confused. Never in a million years did she think she’d see him all flushed and disheveled, but she’d never thought she’d fall in love with him either. “Good at what?”

“This!”

For being one of the most powerful mages in the world, Natsu is considerably slow in this department. “You’re being weird again.”

Lucy shushes him. “I’m trying to wrap my head around this.”

“Lucy–”

The answer comes as a shock to her. Instead of setting it aside she squishes his cheeks between her hands, trying to instill the impossibleness of the situation. “I can’t believe this. You’re a natural!”

He mumbles something that sounds like, “So what.”

“Don’t you know what this means?” When he shakes his head, lips puckered and looking ridiculous, she sighs. “This means I lucked out!”

“Lucy,” Natsu complains, “my face hurts.”

She eases up, messaging his cheeks with her thumbs as an apology. “Natsu, you are a natural kisser. Like a prince in a fairy tale!”

He grimaces at that. “I’m a dragon, not some stupid prince.”

Lucy can’t argue with him, not with the way his upper lip curls in distaste and show off his teeth. It makes her think of all the cliche stories she loved as a child. She’d never wondered what might happen if the princess of her mother’s stories stayed with the dragon. If dragons were better kissers than princes, then why did the princess want to leave anyway?

She winds her arms around his neck and pulls him close so that their noses touched. “So what’s the verdict? Do you like kissing?”

“Could be better.”

Now that’s a stab of betrayal. Lucy gapes at the mage. She’s a great kisser, she knows she is! “Excuse me?”

There’s no doubt about it, she’s gonna slap him. Lucy starts to pull back, but then she sees his grin and it’s all teeth. The hand at her back pulls her more firmly against him and Natsu presses a wet kiss against her cheek, more spit than anything else, and Lucy shrieks and squirms in his grip when he sets his free hand to tickling the skin at her ribs.

“Gross! Natsu!” He’s cackling at her reaction, even when she tries to jab at him, and goes in for another kiss. “This isn’t romantic at all!”

Still she’s laughing against his mouth when they fall back onto the sheets. 


End file.
